Transformers: Return of the Darkness
by transformerhero1998
Summary: The Autobots find an ally they thought was long lost, but what happens if the Decepticons learn about this person and the cargo this person was carrying? An Old Relic brings back old memories.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second Transformers fanfic and I must say, the last one I didn`t finish, for multiple reasons.**

**Anyway, this story takes place after TFP Predacons Rising, yet Optimus somehow survived, the Autobots have returned to their new base Jasper and the Predacons remained on Cybertron to find and recruit the last of their kind. Knockout joined the Autobots. En Megatron and Starscreams location is unknown. Shockwave brought back Soundwave and together they are leading the Decepticons, who's forces are strengthened by Sideways, the Stunticons and Skywarp and Thundercracker. Enjoy!**

**TFHero**

Chapter 1

? `s POV

I ducked as another energy beam shot above me, I peeked around the side of the piece of scrap I was sitting behind. _I`m lucky it`s just some Vehicons. _I thought to myself. My right arm transformed into the blaster that had saved my life so many times. _Alright here goes nothing!_ I rolled around the corner and shot two Vehicons through the head. _I still got it._ I focused and was able to hit one more that was hiding behind another piece of scrap. Then I retracted my blaster and brought out my arm blades. I ran through the halls of my ship and cleared it of all the remaining Decepticon forces.

Once I was done, I made my way back to the control room, and checked the main hud. _Damn the damage is too much._ I made my way to the escape pods and loaded my cargo into one of them. I followed and entered the coordinates. _Well, it`s out of my hands now, all I can do now is hope, hope my faction still stands at their last known location._

Everything went black as the escape pod entered the orbit of this unknown planet, and what was about to happen was worse than everything that had ever happened on this planet before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bumblebee`s POV

I walked into the main room as Raf called ratchet over to his laptop. Out of pure curiosity I walked of there and peeked over Ratchet`s shoulder the best I could. "That`s is an Autobot Escape pod!" Ratchet called out in shock.

Since Optimus and Ultra Magnus weren`t at base at the moment Optimus had left Bumblebee in command. "So, what do we do?" Smokescreen asked looking at me. "We`re going to take a look, Knockout take a med kit, Ratchet you`re in command for now, Cee, get your gear. Raf can you track its location?"

"It is in a forest somewhere. Wait, I`ve got coordinates, opening ground bridge now." The familiar sound of the ground bridge sounded and Arcee walked back into the room with her sniper and a med kit. She tossed the med kit to Hot Shot and made her way to the ground bridge. "see ya Jack" she called over to the human. I transformed and drove through the ground bridge. Once through I onlined my weapons and looked around, the rest came after I called a quick "Clear!" Arcee stood beside me. "Keep an eye on Knockout, he may be on our side now but that doesn`t say I trust him." I whispered to her. "Got it."

Raf sounded over the comm link. "Guys you`ve got company, I`m reading Vehicon signals near the crash site." "Crap." Arcee said. Knockout had an amused smile on his face. "Any other `Con Raf?" I asked. "Yeah, there are two cloaked signals, one is Autobot, the other could be Soundwave." "Oh, great. Cee, escort Knockout to the shuttle, and take out as many Vehicons as possible. I got Soundwave."

When we reached the crash site, Arcee and Knockout went to the other side of the shuttle disappearing from the sight of the Vehicons so I could distract them. I retract my blasters and slowly walked into sight. The Vehicons aimed their weapons at me but didn`t fire._ I figured they wouldn`t until they got the order to. _Soundwave was now turned around too, and looking over his shoulder I saw Arcee an Knockout sneaking to the shuttle.

"I thought you Autobots never came alone." Soundwave said. (somehow he talked again after Shockwave brought him back.) "We don`t" I replied. Then I charged punching down every Vehicon in my way. Soundwave turned around and faced Arcee, whom was busy facing Vehicons as well. For now, everything went according to plan. I ran towards Soundwave and tackled him from behind before he could react. He grumbled under my feet, and I placed a blaster on the back of his head.

"Hold your fire, or your precious communications officer is dead spark in less than a nanoclick." They tried to argue but when I charged up my blaster, they lowered their guns. I looked back, and saw Arcee and Knockout dragging a pink and black `Bot from the shuttle into the woods. I gave Soundwave one last kick on his spinal support and then transformed racing towards the location of my allies. Once there I transformed again and while Arcee asked for a ground bridge I shot the Energon leaking from the ship, creation a huge explosion that I hoped took a few `Cons with it.

Then I walked over to Knockout and picked the `Bot from him, now recognizing it as a fembot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Optimus Prime`s POV

As Magnus and I drove into the base I immediately saw there were Autobots missing. Ratchet had called us back to base because there was discovery made, but that had been all he had said. I transformed and walked over to Ratchet. "Ratchet, old friend, where is Bumblebee?" "He went to the location of the crash. Just like Knockout and Arcee." "What crash?" Ultra Magnus asked. Then the ground bridge opened and the three Autobots in question walked into the base. Knockout wanted to speak, but Arcee kept him from it by speaking first. "Optimus, we`ve found an Autobot. Looks like an Assassin." Bumblebee was holding the referred to Fembot. "No, it cannot be." I said in awe.

"Do you know her?" Magnus inquired. "Yes, commander, I do. But I had thought she perished a long time ago under the hands of Megatron." " Who is she?" Smokescreen asked. "That is Elita 1, a great Autobot Commander and, … my Sparkmate."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So That`s it for this chapter, I think the other ones will be a bit longer, but you`ll have to do with this first.**

**Till next time**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you go, the next chapter. I`m doing my best to upload frequently, but I make no promises. I will try to make some action start in the next couple chapters, but I don`t want to rush anything. Enjoy!**

**TFHero**

**Chapter 2: Elita One**

Arcee`s POV

I walked into the med bay, as soon as I reached the room our 'Discovery' was in, Ratchet and Optimus saw me. Ratchet looked me over as to scan me. "Talk about the Devil…" he murmured. "What?" I asked. I knew it was a human expression but I never heard Ratchet use it before. Optimus was the one to answer. "We were thinking about Elita, when we noticed her armor looks very much like yours." He explained.

For the first time since we brought Elita in, I took a good look at her armor. Her armor indeed looked like mine, but like Optimus` as well. She had Optimus` helmet, but my faceplates. Her chest plates were similar to mine, but bigger, her arms almost exactly like Optimus` arms were in his previous form, with slimmer servos of course. Her legs were similar to mine as well, but she had four Cybertronian tires on her lower legs, like Optimus once had. On her left hip, she had a sword, much like the Starsaber Optimus had, but slimmer and not as long. On her right hip was a holster for a sniper rifle, which actually was lying on a table on the other side of the room.

"What`s her condition?" I asked Ratchet. "Stable, functioning, just in forced recharge."

"I suppose we didn`t find her like that?" "No, but Ratchet was able to repair her, that`s all that matters." Optimus answered. Then Smokescreen walked in. "Guys, Raf just found Decepticon activity, just outside Jasper. It`s only Vehicons, probably digging for Energon." "While already walking into the main room, Optimus called Ultra Magnus over.

"Commander, you and Wreckers are going to investigate, Smokescreen Bumblebee, we are going to get to the shuttle impact point. There might be something useful in there." "What do you mean, weapons?" Bumblebee wondered. " I was thinking about recources, you know Energon." Smokescreen replied. "Arcee, you and Ratchet need to watch Elita in case she wakes up in my absence." Optimus went on, not paying attention to the younglings. "Yes sir." I answered.

The Wreckers drove out the base, since their objective was close enough to reach like that. The ground bridge opened for Optimus and his company. Ratchet and I went back to the med bay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shockwave`s POV

As Soundwave replayed the images of his failure to capture the `Bot in the shuttle, I found it extremely hard to not smash a couple of Vehicons into oblivion. Now I knew what Megatron had to deal with all the time, I realized why he always had such a temper. "Darn it, Soundwave, can`t you even take the yellow scout!" I spat at the communications officer. "Set the coordinates of the ground bridge to the impact point, and get the seekers and the Stunticons there too. We`re going to show those Autobots that even without our dark Lord, the Decepticons are a force to be reckoned with!"

A few clicks later I walked through the ground bridge to appear at the crash site the Stunticons appeared beside me and I told them to guard the shuttle, while I went inside to search for something useful. I reached the crash vault and saw it had multiple security codes. "Must be holding something important." I said to myself.

Once I had it opened I saw a case, that, as I immediately recognized, held the most powerful relic of Cybertron. The dark equivalent of the Matrix of Leadership, the Dark Spark itself. I took the case and brought it outside. Once outside I immediately was greeted by the all too familiar sound of the Autobot ground bridge. Optimus Prime, Bumblebee and Smokescreen stepped out, blasters online. Seeing the case Optimus` optics grew wide in shock. I gave the Stunticons the order to circle around the Autobots and they followed my orders blindly. Optimus was the first one to talk, while the Autobots stood back to back.

" Put down that case Shockwave, you don't have any idea what you are holding." "Oh, I think I know all too well, Prime." I taunted him. "You are meddling with powers you cannot comprehend. Put the case down. NOW!" He returned. "Hahaha, I don't think you`re in the position to give orders right now Prime. As I count, it is seven against three. Let us keep the case and we`ll let you go with your dignity."

"if you think you`re going to get away with this…" Smokescreen brought in. "No Autobots, stand down, if we fight we`ll lose anyway. But this isn`t over." Optimus calmed him. He then brought his servo up to his audios to ask a ground bridge. Once they were gone the Stunticons and I went back to the Nemesis to examine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elita one`s POV

As my consciousness slowly returned, I could only think about all the things that could have gone wrong, did I actually survive the crash? Did the `Cons find the Cargo? Did they find me? Was I going to be tortured for intel? Where was I in the first place?

As my sight slowly returned I opened my optics on a low level, not wanting to alert any possible nearby hostiles. There was only one cybertronian in the room, a small blue fembot, with her back to me. I heard footsteps down the hall. Realizing I wasn't strapped down I slowly sat up, and grabbed the blue fembot as a hostage, I flipped out my right arm blaster, thankful my weapons were online. My servo was over her mouth so she couldn't scream. A red and white medic mech walked into the room, but I couldn't see his faceplates.

The blue fembot tried to scream, the medic obviously being a friend of hers. Her scream was muffled but the medic turned around nonetheless, having heard her alarming sound. His faceplates showed shock as he realized what was happening. "Arcee!" "finally getting a good look of his faceplates, I realized this medic was an old friend of mine.

"Ratchet?" I wondered in awe. I lowered my blaster subconsciously and the blue fembot broke free from my grip as soon as she noticed it. Ratchet stalked up to me, with a worried look on his faceplates. "Elita, are you alright? You were badly wounded." " I feel just fine Ratchet." I replied already irritated by his caring character.

The blue fembot now barged into our conversation as she was clearly recovered. "Should I call Optimus?" she asked Ratchet. At the name of my spark mate I visibly flinched. " Optimus is here?" I asked ratchet, yet it was the fembot to answer. " He is, but I don't think you`ll see him soon, unless he wants you to."

" You just go get him." Ratchet inquired. "Elita, I`m just going to run a quick scan over you, just to be sure you have no internal leaks. " Just make it quick."

**Muhahaha, I`m not yet letting the two lovebirds see each other, after so much time… I almost feel like Megatron now! LOL**


End file.
